Grilled Cheesus
Grilled Cheesus is the third episode of Glee's second season and the twenty-fifth episode overall. It premiered on October 5, 2010. Finn has an existential crisis when he believes he sees the face of Jesus in his grilled cheese sandwich. Meanwhile, the rest of the kids rally around Kurt after his father, Burt, has a heart attack, which leads to a larger discussion among the group about their own theology. Series co-creator Ryan Murphy predicted the episode would be Glee’s most controversial to date, as it focuses on religion and what God means to the members of the Glee Club. The episode was directed by Alfonso Gomez-Rejon and written by Brad Falchuk. Plot When Glee Club co-captain Finn Hudson believes he sees the face of Jesus in a grilled cheese sandwich, he asks for three prayers to be granted: for the school football team win a game, for his girlfriend Rachel Berry to let him get to second base with her and for him to be reinstated as the quarterback. When his first prayer comes true he asks the glee club to join him in honoring Jesus through song. When Finn's second prayer was granted he was in his bedroom and Rachel came in. They both sit down and Rachel suggests that once she has won a bunch of Tony's and is 25 and ready to have intercourse and babies, that those kids will be raised in the Jewish faith. Finn agrees, and is shocked that Rachel will wait till she is 25 to have sex, then they start passionately kissing. Rachel then suggests that they lie down on the bed, Finn happily agrees. Then they continue, Rachel says, "I want to give you something in return for what you've given me." Then she places his hands on her breasts (second base). with Tina and Quinn.]] Club member Kurt Hummel is devastated when his father Burt suffers a heart attack. Kurt's best friend, Mercedes, sings Whitney Houston's I Look to You to him, hoping he will find strength in faith; however, Kurt reveals he is an atheist. Cheerleading coach Sue Sylvester, also an atheist, takes umbrage at the glee club singing religious songs and has Kurt make a formal complaint. When confronted by guidance counselor Emma Pillsbury, Sue admits that as a child, she prayed that God would cure her sister Jean, who has Down syndrome. Her prayers went unanswered, leading her to conclude that God does not exist. Mercedes, Rachel and Quinn pray for Burt, with Rachel singing Papa, Can You Hear Me? from Yentl at his bedside. Kurt is resistant, and at glee club rehearsal sings The Beatles' I Want to Hold Your Hand, stating that his faith takes the form of love for his father. He is convinced by Mercedes to attend her church, where the choir sings Bridge Over Troubled Water and Mercedes asks the congregation to pray for Burt. Finn's remaining prayers also come true, however his reinstatement as quarterback occurs when his replacement Sam Evans is injured during a game, dislocating his shoulder. Finn feels responsible and confesses his guilt to Emma, who tells him it is unlikely God is communicating with him through a grilled cheese sandwich. A despondent Finn doubts his newfound faith and starts singing R.E.M.'s Losing My Religion. At Burt's bedside, Kurt tells his still unconscious father that while he is an atheist, he feels he should have accepted his friends' prayers, since it was about his father and not him. As Kurt cries, Burt begins to regain consciousness and is able to squeeze his son's hand. .]] Meanwhile, Sue visits Jean in her residential home and discusses God with her sister. Jean expresses her belief that "God doesn't make mistakes" and asks Sue if she may pray for her, and Sue accepts. Later, the glee club comes together to sing Joan Osborne's ''One of Us, all wearing white and black. Sue watches the performance, but tells Will she will not report him for allowing a religious song. At home, Finn eats the remainder of the grilled cheese sandwich. Songs Guest Cast Guest Stars * Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins * Dot Jones as Shannon Beiste * Romy Rosemont as Carole Hudson * Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang * Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans Co-Stars * Adam Kolkin as Little Kurt * Robin Trocki as Jean Sylvester Trivia *Finn's grilled cheese sandwich was actually two to three weeks old, yet he still ate it at the end of the episode. *To make the imprint of Jesus on the cheese sandwich, production designers used an imprint marker. *Food stylist Lisa Barnett made over a hundred grilled sandwiches with the imprint of Jesus on it. *Cory said that if he could ask "Grilled Cheesus" one wish, he would wish for a time machine. *The episode was watched by 11.20 million viewers. *Chris Colfer's performance in this episode was submitted for the 2011 Emmy's. *This episode was originally rumoured to be called 'Faith' but was later renamed to 'Grilled Cheesus'. Cultural References *Kurt saying "I hope our genuflection to the great Spaghetti Monster in the sky doesn't take too long" is a reference to a parodic religion called Pastafarianism that "believes" in a god shaped like a flying spaghetti. Errors *Despite the religious songs almost becoming banned in this episode, in an earlier episode, Figgins said that the Glee Club was only allowed to sing religious songs. This is one of many contradictions that is exhibited during the show. *In the scene where Rachel reveals to Finn she does not plan to have sex until the age of 25, both characters seem to have forgotten she lied to Finn and told him that she had slept with Jesse St. James in The Power of Madonna. Quotes Gallery 284px-Glee-2-ep-3-grilled-cheesus.jpg Kurtgrilled cheesus.jpg Thankyougrilledcheesus.gif S02E03-Grilled Cheesus.jpg Glee-grilled-cheesus-recap.jpg Grilled cheesus13.jpg Thank you Grilled Cheesus.gif Cgrilled cheesus.png Grilled Cheesus.JPG Rachel-finn-grilledcheesus.jpg GrilledCheesusFurt.jpg S02e03-grilled-cheesus-kurt-burt-i-wanna-hold-your-hand.jpg Grilled cheesus.gif WemmaGrilledChessus.jpg S3 Grilled Cheesus 12.jpg GrilledCheesus18.jpg Glee 2x03 grilled cheesus vose2.jpg Kurt en sue grilled cheesus.jpg Glee grilledcheesus 1.jpg Puck-Rachel-2x03-Grilled-Cheesus-rachel-and-puck-16083894-675-379.jpg Prayingtogrilledcheese.jpg BD9pVFNCcAADv5P.jpg-large.jpg Tumblr mgjax3bJX51ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr mgjax3bJX51ra5gbxo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mgjax3bJX51ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mgjax3bJX51ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mgjax3bJX51ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mgjax3bJX51ra5gbxo12 r1 250.gif Tumblr mgjax3bJX51ra5gbxo13 r1 250.gif Tumblr mgjax3bJX51ra5gbxo14 r1 250.gif Tumblr mgj8dynPKo1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mgj8dynPKo1ra5gbxo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mgj8dynPKo1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mgj8dynPKo1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mgj8dynPKo1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mgj8dynPKo1ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr mgj8dynPKo1ra5gbxo10 r1 250.gif Tumblr mgj8dynPKo1ra5gbxo11 r1 250.gif Tumblr mgj53b0z0h1ra5gbxo10 r1 250.gif Tumblr mgj53b0z0h1ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr mgj53b0z0h1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mgj53b0z0h1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mgj53b0z0h1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mgj53b0z0h1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mgj53b0z0h1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mgj53b0z0h1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mghzt4F1f31ra5gbxo10 r1 250.gif Tumblr mghzt4F1f31ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr mghzt4F1f31ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mghzt4F1f31ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mghzt4F1f31ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mghzt4F1f31ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mghzt4F1f31ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mghzt4F1f31ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mghpipyq851ra5gbxo10 r1 250.gif Tumblr mghpipyq851ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr mghpipyq851ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mghpipyq851ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mghpipyq851ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mghpipyq851ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mghpipyq851ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mghpipyq851ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mghnq0G4621ra5gbxo10 r1 250.gif Tumblr mghnq0G4621ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr mghnq0G4621ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mghnq0G4621ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mghnq0G4621ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mghnq0G4621ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mghnq0G4621ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mghnq0G4621ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mghx94Q2O81ra5gbxo11 r1 250.gif Tumblr mghx94Q2O81ra5gbxo10 r1 250.gif Tumblr mghx94Q2O81ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr mghx94Q2O81ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mghx94Q2O81ra5gbxo5 r2 250.gif Tumblr mghx94Q2O81ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mghx94Q2O81ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mghx94Q2O81ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-09h13m25s215.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-09h13m29s247.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-09h13m22s180.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-09h13m20s161.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-09h13m13s93.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-09h13m16s123.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-09h13m11s71.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-09h13m09s44.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-09h13m05s10.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-09h13m03s246.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-09h17m57s111.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-09h17m53s68.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-09h17m40s199.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-09h17m27s72.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-09h17m24s44.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-09h17m22s22.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-09h17m20s0.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-09h17m17s220.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-09h17m10s157.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-09h17m14s195.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-01-18-14h21m30s242.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-01-18-14h21m22s164.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-01-18-14h21m16s112.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-01-18-14h21m09s41.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-01-18-14h20m59s196.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-01-18-14h20m50s108.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-01-18-14h20m46s63.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-01-18-14h20m43s40.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-01-18-14h20m38s239.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-01-18-14h20m34s211.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes